Blood Moon
by BlueEyedDemonLiz
Summary: Sam's strives to save Dean from his deal, but in the end, who will save who? Spoilers for Season 3, upto episode 8. My first ever fanfic of any kind , so kinda sucky but guess we all have to start somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yes I own the Winchester boys but Kripke made me give them back. Nope, I own nothing.**

**This is my first ever attempt at fanfic so please be gentle...and please review.**

**BLOOD MOON**

_The Hunter's Moon (also known as Blood Moon or Sanguine Moon) is the first full moon after the Harvest moon, which is the full moon nearest the Autumnal equinox._

**Chapter 1**

Sam had been following Ruby's directions for the past 2 hours, stumbling onwards in the all encompassing darkness through the dense forest. He had left a sleeping Dean back at the run down motel they had been staying in. No note, no explanation, no nothing. Boy was Dean gonna be pissed. He knew Dean had enough on his plate to worry about. 1 week before Dean's year was up, 1 week. Just thinking about it made Sam feel sick to the stomach. Sam felt a burning desperation he had never experienced before. Sure there had been close calls in the past, very close life or death calls but this, this was something different. Sam knew Dean faced an eternity of suffering and torment in hell and for what? Because when it had come down to it, he hadn't had the guts to finish Jake and had left his brother all alone in the world. Something Sam knew Dean feared more than any hell spawn they spent their lives fighting. However, things had changed and Sam knew he'd never make that mistake again. He remembered the cold satisfaction he'd got from pumping round after round into Jake's body. How he'd wanted to rip the guy to shreds with his own bare hands. He'd never again make the mistake of leaving an enemy like Jake breathing. Dean was paying for his mistake not only with his life but with his soul and Sam wasn't going to let that happen.

The co-ordinates Ruby had given him brought back painful memories of his dad as he followed them to the meeting place she had specified. He still didn't trust her, a demon, but everything Sam had tried to do to save Dean had come to nothing. He was clutching at straws and he knew it. Sam felt the weight of the colt tucked in the back of his jeans and felt some comfort knowing it was there. If that bitch dared try anything, he'd waste her, simple. He'd been tempted before but had clung to the hope she was going to show him a way to help Dean and if she was trying to double cross him, well that would be her mistake and the last thing she'd ever do.

Sam peered through the gloom and spotted a clearing up ahead, he knew he was there. Ruby was waiting for him sat cross-legged on the damp ground amongst a circle of stones, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Her eyes were closed and her lips moving wordlessly, for a moment Sam thought she was praying to her god. The place felt haunted, clearly an ancient site and had the familiar musty smell of death which reminded Sam of a graveyard.

"Sam Winchester" Ruby stood up removing i-pod earphones from her ears, "I was beginning to think you'd gone on a little sightseeing hike".

"I'm here aren't I?" Sam growled. He wasn't in the mood for games, just answers.

Ruby smiled circling him and laid a hand on his shoulder "yes, you're here and it's time I told you the truth".

"The truth about what?" Sam whispered pushing her hand away.

"Why you're here. In this spot. How you can save your brother, the million dollar question" Ruby smiled again.

Sam pulled the colt from his jeans and held it pointed at Ruby's face "no games, tell me how I can save Dean. Now!"

Ruby stood still facing Sam, eying the colt as a small smirk spread across her lips. "I want you to take up your crown Sam, lead your army" Ruby declared simply, there were no smiles now.

"You're crazy!" Sam pushed the barrel of the colt between the folds of her jacket. "I want...I need to know how I can save Dean. NOW" he voice raised to a frustrated yell.

"and I'm telling you" Ruby raised a finger and gently pushed the barrel away "you take up your role, your rightful role and you can release your brother from his deal. This is a one time offer Sam. I can help you take your crown and then and only then will you have the power to defeat your enemies and free Dean".

Sam was stunned into silence. Ruby continued "that demon blood running through your veins, that little voice in the back of your mind, it's all getting stronger isn't it? Day by day since you returned from the dead? It'll take you over Sam. It's just a matter of time. I can help bring it all to the surface right now, or Dean can go to hell in 7 days, it's your choice but either way you lose". Sam lowered the colt defeated. Ruby lent in close to his ear "are you going to condemn the brother who sacrificed everything for you?" she whispered.

Sam raised a hand to his face, brushing strands of his chestnut hair from his eyes, with a frown he realised his hands were shaking. This was what he had feared, what had been in his nightmares every night since Dean had told him of their father's dying request "to save Sam and if he couldn't, kill him". He bit down hard on his lip trying to control his emotions; the barrier he used to protect his sanity had been slowly worn down over the last few months. He was tired and confused, desperate to the point of distraction. He hadn't had a decent sleep in, well, he'd lost count of the nights he'd spent researching. Book after book he'd poured over, every bit of information getting him no closer to saving Dean. Now it had come to this. He took a deep breath of the cool night air relishing the feeling as it stung the back of his throat. Feeling something, anything but the clawing desperation. It was then that realisation hit him like a punch to the gut, his worst nightmare wasn't surrendering himself to the darkside, it was losing Dean and the devastating guilt Dean's loss would cause. He realised he couldn't exist knowing day after day that while he lived, his brother was suffering, burning in hell. "What are you getting out of this Ruby?" Sam whispered the colt hanging limply by his side and defeat blazing in his eyes.

"Every king needs a queen Sam. Azazel promised I would belong to whoever he had chosen. He chose you".

"You've got to be kidding me?" Sam was incredulous

"What, you think I'm doing all this for the kicks? Because I have a good little demon heart and I want to help Dean? I want the power, I've always wanted the power, I want to rule by your side Sam" Ruby looked up at the sky and the blood moon which bore down upon them. She raised a finger waving it backwards and forwards before Sam's face "tick tock, tick tock Sam. If we're gonna do this we've got to do it now. Your soul for Deans".

Sam swallowed hard, his head ached and he fought the urge to lay down in the soft wet grass. Utter defeat swept over him, he was willing to do anything right now to save his brother . "Okay" he whispered. Ruby didn't reply but raised a hand. Sam lifted the colt once more as several figures slowly began to appear from the forest, entering the clearing. "what's going on Ruby?" Sam mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean had been awake for more than an hour. He'd checked the motel bathroom, checked the Impala was still where he had parked it, called Sam's mobile and left a zillion messages. He had let out a huge sigh of relief when he found Sam's bags exactly where Sam had dumped them after checking in. Still he couldn't deny it was weird waking up alone in that garishly decorated motel room. Sure Sam liked to be by himself sometimes to brood over things and he'd been doing a hell of a lot of brooding just lately but to disappear in the middle of the night without taking any of his belongings. Dean thought back to when Sam had killed the Cross Roads Demon and he quickly opened his bedside table draw, knowing it was where he had stashed the colt. It was gone. "Son of a bitch" Dean muttered pulling on his biker boots before realising he didn't have a clue where to start looking. He just knew he had to do something.

Sam's change in behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed by Dean. He'd seen the haunted expression on his younger brother's face. Many times he'd woken in the early hours of the morning and leaned over to see Sam's bed empty and his brother hunched over his laptop, his weary face lit by the bluish glare from the screen. But Dean lived in blissful denial, 7 days to go and he was a one man comedy show with a vengeance. He didn't allow himself a precious second of time to think about dying, about going to hell. Instead he lived for the here and now. Each day was relished to the full. Food, drink, women and plenty of killing vampires, spirits and any other evil sons of bitches which made Dean's trigger finger itch. Sometimes however when they were settled in another nameless crappy motel for the night and the cable was playing some awful soap opera rerun he'd found himself staring quietly at his little brother before snapping out of it and turning away. Those were the sorts of nights when Sam had tried to talk to him, looking up from whatever book he was reading, a sad despondency in his eyes but Dean had shut down. It hurt him to do it, to see Sam so lost without even his big brother to turn to but it would hurt more to talk to Sam. Like a mantra inside his head he repeated that Sam would be fine, Sam was fine. Dean realised that where Sam was concerned his feelings were like a river on the verge of flooding, one drop and the banks would burst. So instead he shut Sam out. He shut out his doubts about Sam's state of mind. He shut out his guilt over dragging his brother back from his resting peace. He shut out the yellow eyed demon's words of warning "how certain are you know that what you brought back is 100 pure Sam?" but mostly he shut out the thought of going to hell. Months had flashed by and Dean's denial had continued relentlessly but this was something he couldn't ignore, Sam was gone, to god knows where and he had taken the colt. Dean pulled out his phone and called the only other hunter he trusted in the world, Bobby.

Bobby arrived at the motel shortly before noon. He'd found Dean angrily pacing his motel room, papers scattered on the floor, Sam's laptop laying open on one of the beds. Bobby knew when Dean was on the verge of losing it and this was one of those moments. Bobby's stomach rumbled, he'd set off to meet Dean the moment he had hung up his phone. He'd been driving for 5 straight hours, he felt like death warmed up and hungry beyond belief. However, this wasn't a good time to suggest grabbing a bite. Dean sat heavily on his bed and ran hand through his short hair. "Bobby, I don't know what to do".

"Have you tried tracking the GPS on his mobile?" Bobby asked blushing slightly as his stomach took it upon itself to rumble loudly.

Dean sighed and pulled Sam's mobile phone from his pocket, "yes, it was hidden behind the damned toilet. He's a stubborn bastard Bobby, he doesn't want me to find him".

They both jumped involuntarily as there was a loud knock at the door. Dean and Bobby instinctively reached for their weapons as Dean peered through the eye hole. "Dammit" he whispered before motioning for Bobby to lower his shotgun and opening the door.

Ruby strolled in eyeing them both carefully. Dean was surprised to see that in her hands she held the colt. "Where's my brother?" Dean said trying to fight the urge to shoot her for the hell of it, of course a normal bullet wouldn't kill her but ventilating her would give him a pang of satisfaction.

"He's around" she replied casually "he asked me to give you this" she held out the colt towards Dean. Dean hesitated for a second before quickly swiping it from her grasp.

"Where is he?" Dean asked again, raising the colt to point at Ruby.

"Oh so predictable Dean" Ruby reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of bullets. Dean lowered the colt slowly to his side. She sat down on one of the beds and stared Dean straight in the eyes "you are free from your deal Dean Winchester".

Dean couldn't help but let out a gasp. He felt Bobby's hand reach out and squeeze his shoulder. "For what price?" he asked, realisation hitting him like a freight train. "For my brother? Is that right bitch?" Dean's voice was venomous.

"That was his decision" Ruby lent back on her elbows, "anyway, now his inner demon _so to speak_ has been set free, I don't really think he's your brother anymore".

"Why are you here Ruby?" Bobby whispered all the time keeping his shotgun pointed in her direction.

"He sent me to tell you the deal was off and if he sees you again Dean, he'll have to kill you" Ruby smiled as she watched Dean's response.

Dean's body visibly sagged at her words. He felt his eyes fill and his vision swim for a moment but he was damned if he was going to give Ruby that pleasure and swallowed back the urge to cry.

Ruby stood up from the bed "well I guess I'll have to love you and leave you", she made to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Dean commanded but his voice weak and unsure. "Just tell me where he is, please Ruby" Dean managed to get the words out realising he'd done it, gone and said the 'please' word and to a demon no less.

* * *

Ruby smiled "if he wants to be found, then you'll find him but you'll need these" She put the handful of colt bullets on the table next to the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ruby walked away from the motel and the cocky smile she had plastered across her face for Dean and Bobby's benefit vanished. She really had no clue how it had come to this, fucking delivering messages. This wasn't where she was meant to be, she was meant to be at Sam's side, giving orders not taking them.

Everything had been so goddamn perfect. Sam's demon followers had appeared in the clearing as expected each of them as excited as the next. Sam had relented as 2 demon possessed humans, big giant guys stepped forward, placing huge hands on his shoulders and forcing him to his knees. Sam had remained apathetic as Ruby took her knife and slit the buttons on his shirt, Sam's eyes following her the whole time but he made no move to stop her. When his chest was exposed, she had taken the blade and dug it into his skin drawing several deep crimson lines against his pale flesh so that blood dripped down his chest and formed small puddles in the dirt. Sam didn't try to stop her, didn't even yell out as she cut into his chest but she could see his eyes and they conveyed everything. The 2 demons still held Sam's shoulders and Ruby reminded Sam that this was just precaution, in case he decided to change his mind mid- incantation but she realised now Sam wasn't going to stop her. Ruby had recited the passage in Latin faultlessly and as Sam's blood seeped into the group at this ancient spot...something began to happen.

Firstly the wind had risen, greatly, forcing Ruby to brace herself against it and cover her ears against the deafening whistling. Sam's eyes had ceased to stare into hers and instead were screwed up in concentration, emotions and something akin to pain coming and going like waves across his face. Finally the ground had started to shake, actually shake and Ruby was a little afraid as she hadn't counted on this. She had crouched down to steady herself and watched in disbelief as the 2 demons who had been holding Sam's shoulders were flung backwards, each hitting the ground with such force that their human bodies were surely broken. Had the human bodies not been possessed, there would have been no way they would be getting up again. A swirl of thin mist had appeared slowly circling where Sam knelt, growing in thickness until Ruby couldn't no longer make him out.

The demon followers around Ruby had begun to sink back, fearful. Then just like flipping a switch it all stopped, the wind had gone, the ground had ceased to shake and the mist was starting to dwindle away. Ruby had pulled herself back to her feet and looked through the waning mist over to where Sam lay crumpled on the ground, not moving. "Shit" she had muttered under her breath, _maybe_ _it __had __been too much for his fragile human body to take? _ She'd let out a breath as he began to move and watched transfixed as Sam stood up slowly. Then he'd turned to face Ruby piercing her heart to the core with his golden yellow eyes.

Sam had smiled as his eyes fell upon Ruby and reaching out suddenly he'd grabbed her by the hair, pulling her tight towards him. He lent forward and kissed her, the kiss wasn't passionate or loving it was hard and unfeeling. Ruby resisted against his embrace and then looking into his eyes, she surrendered to it. Ruby recognised the kiss for what it was, an act of pure dominance. Sam released her hair and pushed her back. For the first time since she had met Sam Winchester, Ruby put a hand to her mouth and realised she was afraid of him.

Back at the motel Dean was pacing the room again, although this time, stomping would be a more appropriate word for it. Bobby had sat himself down on the edge of one of the beds, nervously tapping his knee with one hand, waiting for Dean to stop, well, stomping. Bobby's other hand was busily employed with trying to open one of those tiny packets of complimentary biscuits crappy motels like this one tend to leave in the room along with the cups, coffee sachets and kettle. "Goddamn it, Bobby it's not going down like this" Dean exclaimed hastily rubbing his glistening eyes with the back of his hand and sucking in the bottom lip which had clearly developed a mind of its own and started to tremble. Dean felt like kicking the hell out of something and right now he was pretty sure it should be Sam he was kicking the hell out of. Deep down though Dean knew why Sam had done it. He knew Sam was doing exactly what Dean had done when faced with Sam's death – _anything_ he could to save his brother, regardless of the consequences.

Bobby didn't answer due to his mouthful of biscuit. He swallowed dryly and looked up at Dean, for a minute he racked his brains, trying to think of something comforting to say to the kid. Hell, after all, he was the only damn father figure in the picture right now and something comforting should be coming out of his mouth. Bobby closed his mouth again, realising nothing would comfort Dean other than getting Sam back, unharmed and normal. Or as damn near close to normal as the Winchesters ever got.

Dean checked out of the motel just over an hour later. Bobby had suggested heading over to his place to check out some of his old books and Dean had agreed seeing as it was the only idea either of them had come up with. As the two walked slowly over to the parking lot Dean looked over at Bobby, "what did Ruby mean, _inner demon_?" Dean asked. The question had been burnt into his brain ever since he'd heard those words.

Bobby didn't answer but instead looked down preoccupied with staring at the parking lot tarmac. His shoe kicked at a small stone, god, he hated moments like this.

"Bobby?" Dean felt himself getting inpatient and struggled not to lose his temper "do you know something I don't?" He waited as Bobby continued his sudden tarmac obsession "Bobby!"

Bobby looked up slowly and spoke directly to somewhere just below Dean's chin, he couldn't bring himself to look the kid in the eyes "it's in his blood Dean" he answered simply before chewing nervously on his lip.

"What?" Dean asked, wondering if he'd heard right.

"The Yellow Eyed Demon did something to Sam when he was a baby that infected his blood. I guess..." Bobby stammered for a moment watching the fear in Dean's reaction "I guess he's had demon blood in him ever since that night when your mom...died".

Bobby was right to be worried, Dean Winchester was furious. "What the hell? How do you know all this Bobby and why am I only just hearing about it from you now?" Dean pulled back his fist as Bobby squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the blow to come. Dean watched as Bobby screwed his eyes shut, noticing that Bobby hadn't raised a hand to defend himself. Dean paused mid swing and instead turned, pummelling his fist into the motel sign beside him. "Son of a bitch" he gasped both from the throbbing pain in his hand and the pain which was stabbing him through his heart right now.

Bobby opened his eyes slowly and glanced at Dean. He opened his mouth to speak and then the words came, rushed like he'd been rehearsing what he was about to say for a long time "we've kept an eye on you boys, on Sam especially, since you were kids. Your daddy trusted us with that responsibility. I've only known the truth for a few days Dean. I've been trying to figure out how to stop it ever since". Bobby rubbed a hand over his tired eyes.

"I don't understand, the truth about what?" Dean asked still clutching his injured hand.

"Missouri called me about 2 hours before you rang to tell me Sam was missing. She told me something had happened to Sam. That somehow he wasn't Sam anymore, that he was exceptionally powerful and burning her mind like a damned inferno" Bobby paused "I knew about Sam's blood because Missouri told me several days ago".

"How?" Dean began.

"She knew because Sam did, he's known for awhile now and she finally picked up on it. Hell...she said a demon force had been building, growing stronger over the last few months and it's only recently she realised it was Sam. She tuned into him and there it was, inside him, he's been broadcasting like a goddamn demon homing beckon. I guess he's been subconsciously reaching out to the demons who escape when the gate was open. " Bobby stopped taking in a deep breath "and now if what Ruby said is true, well, the shit's really hit the fan".

Dean swayed, his legs losing the strength required to hold him up. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. For a moment, just one quick moment, he wished his dad was here because John would know what to do, would know how to make everything right again. The moment passed and Dean looked at Bobby, "well then, first we summon Sam, then we find a way to help him" Dean replied swallowing the bile which had risen to the back of his throat. _Summon_ Sam, there was something so damn wrong about using that word next to Sam's name, his Sammy's name.

Dean clambered into the Impala and watched Bobby settle himself into his own vehicle before he headed off into the night. Dean sat for a moment before stealing a glance at the empty passenger seat beside him, hell, this wasn't right. What Dean desperately needed right now was a little brotherly banter. The silence in the car was stifling, terribly so until Dean felt like his chest was crushing in on him. So instead Dean shoved on a cassette and pretended to listen as Black Sabbath filled the air. The Impala roared to life and slowly exited the motel car park.

Had Bobby and Dean been blessed (or cursed) with the psychic visions Sam once possessed, they might have released Sam was closer than they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few blocks across town, Sam stood alone in a large dark room of a derelict house. On the floor were 2 dead bodies, 1 human the other demon. The human had been a homeless guy, known to his few friends as Ted Bunker and today had been one of the best days he'd had in a long time, that was until the tall kid with blazing yellow eyes had walked into his place. For the first time in weeks, he'd managed to keep his shit together long enough to rip off several vending machines at the local college campus. He'd returned to the ramshackle house he called home with money in his pockets, food in his stomach and fine drugs in his system. He'd been enjoying his particularly fine high when the door to the room he was sat in had actually flown off its hinges and the tall kid had wandered in. He dully noted the kid's yellow eyes and that the kid wasn't alone, behind him were 3 or 4 huge guys all with dead black eyes. Ted had looked down at the syringe still sticking out of his arm, _damn this shit was strong_. Before Ted had opened his lips to slur out a greeting he'd found himself pinned against the wall, his feet dangling, legs kicking like he was trying to tread water. The kid had walked over to him and smiled. Ted had smiled back because well, he didn't want to be rude, then with a sickening crack his neck had been broken and his body crumpled lifelessly to the floor.

Sam looked down at the demon's body. This demon had been the current 'self proclaimed' hell king and had possessed the contract for Dean Winchester's soul. The demon hadn't hesitated to come when Sam had offered a challenge. The demon had been strong but Sam was stronger and the battle ended quickly with Sam extinguishing the demon's life within the blink of an eye. Now, it had been an easy kill but his demon followers had been stunned by what they had witnessed. Only 1 of the group had ever seen a demon killed before and then the death had been centuries ago, the result of a mystical weapon which had long since been lost to history. They agreed in hushed whispers that Sam was clearly the rightful king for he held powers beyond them all.

Sam fingered at his shirt and looked down at the blood which stained it, he realised he was still wearing Sam Winchester's clothes..._his_ clothes. Ruby had found it difficult to make Sam understand that Sam Winchester and himself were one and the same. Today he'd been born, seeing the world for the first time with his cold demon eyes and whatever life he'd possessed before was inconsequential to him now. Somewhere though, deep in the back of his mind, the name 'D_ea__n Winchester' _buzzed. When he had been born, his first thought was of Dean Winchester and that he desperately wanted the contract for Dean Winchester's soul. He'd gone after it blindly not fully understanding why. Now that the demon who had possessed the contract was dead so the contract had ceased to exist but the name still ached in his head. Sam found this confusing as Dean Winchester was a human, as dangerous to him as a fly who could be swatted with the simple sweep of his hand but this human was damned irritating none the less. And so he'd sent Ruby to deliver a message to Dean Winchester and Sam was sure that would be the end of it, if not, he'd just be forced to squash the fly.

The long drive to Bobby's place was taking its toll on Dean. He hadn't eaten all day, which was pretty much unheard of for Dean Winchester. Whilst his stomach was protesting its emptiness the thought of actually enjoying a meal whilst Sam was out there somewhere seemed ludicrous to him. His crossroads deal was null and void, Jesus _fucking_ Christ Dean thought. By rights, he should be doing a tap dance on the Impala's bonnet right now but he'd never felt more like breaking down. He prayed Bobby would help him find answers and fast, because every hour wasted was an hour that Sam was lost to him.

By the time they reached Bobby's place the sun was already setting. Bobby had fetched Dean a beer and insisted he eat something. Whilst he was no chef and definitely not accustomed to feeling like a fussy mother hen, Bobby had managed to cobble something edible together and pushed a plate towards a miserable Dean. Dean ate quickly trying to ignore Bobby's hovering, "we should make a start Bobby" Dean said in between huge mouthfuls.

Bobby stood up and walked over to his bookcase. He pulled out an old battered book and spread it out before Dean. "This here is a purification ritual, pretty powerful stuff and dangerous too", he stabbed at the page with his finger. "I don't know if it'll work on Sam I..."

"You don't know?" Dean looked up catching Bobby's gaze.

"Look Dean, this isn't a run of the mill possession, Sam's not possessed. Whatever has happened to make him change what he is now, has been there all along" Bobby sighed heavily.

Dean flinched at Bobby's words. Hearing Bobby talk about Sam like that was making it all seem too real. This was his baby brother, how could Sam have demon blood? Sam, who was the most thin-skinned of all the Winchester men, who had taken every kill he'd ever made to heart and tormented himself by questioning his actions relentlessly. Dean sneered at the idea, after all, _Sam was the good_ _one_ he told himself. "Then we don't have any other choice, we have to try. I'm not losing Sam again" Dean replied.

Bobby raised his beer bottle and clinked it against Deans "Amen to that".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ruby had returned to the derelict house in a terrible mood, her eyes seeking out Sam before the door had even closed behind her. She was quick to confront him "why give them back the colt?" she demanded angrily. "That gun killed Azazel, you've put us all in danger, you've..." Sam's scowl silenced her ranting.

"I'm not Azazel, I don't fear them" he replied harshly turning his back, giving her a silent dismissal from his presence.

"They will come to rescue you...they'll come to try and rescue Sam Winchester". Ruby corrected herself, ignoring his gesture and instead stepping closer towards him.

"Let them come. Their blood will create my red carpet, to mark my beginning and their end" Sam whispered. He turned to face Ruby once more "the battle has already begun, hunters will die in their hundreds and our kind shall walk without fear". Sam moved unnaturally fast, pulling the knife from Ruby's belt and holding it to her throat. Ruby whimpered, her eyes growing huge and her breath warm against his face. "Understand this Ruby, there will be one leader here" Sam said, pressing the cold blade harder against her soft flesh.

Ruby swallowed convulsively and then nodded. Sam let the knife drop to the floor and stepped back. Ruby knelt and retrieved the fallen weapon. She stood uncertainly for a moment holding it in her hands. She had waited so long for Sam and this was how he had chosen to repay her. Her hands shook as she slipped the knife back into her belt and stood uneasily watching him.

Sam stood quiet for a moment his yellow eyes dancing in the flickering candle light. His whole body felt on fire, burning with undemonstrated power. Demons everywhere were coming, coming to join his ranks and he knew the battle would be won. "Why Sam Winchester?" he asked finally, looking over at Ruby.

"Why does it matter?" She asked, her anger still biting.

"It matters" he replied simply.

Ruby let out a sigh and then began "Mary Winchester was a powerful witch once. She killed Azazel's youngest son in order to protect her coven. Azazel promised revenge and then...nothing happened. For many years, Azazel slept. Mary left her coven and chose another life for herself. She married, had a son and only when she was pregnant again with her youngest child, Azazel returned. His thirst for revenge was unmarred by the passing of time. He promised he would take her youngest as Mary had taken his and Mary was afraid. She did what she could to protect her family and her home. For all her spells and protection symbols, she wasn't strong enough to stop something as powerful as Azazel from returning and feeding his blood to her infant. Azazel killed Mary when she dared try to intervene, but he had also done something far worse to her than that. He'd taken her youngest son as promised the moment his blood passed the child's lips." Ruby paused watching Sam for a reaction.

"I see and this Dean Winchester?" he asked.

"He's your...he's Sam Winchester's brother. His human guard dog so to speak" Ruby answered.

Sam looked over and smiled "then it's time for the dog to be put down".

Miles away Bobby and Dean were preparing for the ritual. Dean knelt on the floor drawing a devil's trap with a huge piece of chalk "you think this will hold him?" Dean asked, pointing at the trap.

"I don't know, we never got to test it on old yellow eyes" Bobby replied as he finished lighting a circle of candles around the trap. "we need something of Sam's" Bobby said getting up, his knees cracking in protest, "hair, blood or maybe...hey, fingernail clippings would work..."

Dean raised an eyebrow "gross" he muttered before getting up and fetching Sam's bag. He rummaged inside it for a moment before pulling out a comb. Sure enough there was a familiar strand of chestnut hair caught within the comb's teeth. "Urgh, you owe me big time Sammy" he whispered pulling at the strand and passing it to Bobby.

Bobby smiled and took the hair, laying it carefully on the pages of the open book, he looked over at Dean "you ready?" he asked. Dean nodded and stood up, nervously clutching his hands together as Bobby began to read.

Bobby read the passage and stood uncertainly in the silence which followed. Dean looked around the room anxiously "why isn't it working Bobby?" he asked.

"That should have summoned him, I don't..." Bobby didn't get to finish, the room was starting to fill with thick black swirling smoke and for a moment he felt his mouth go dry in panic.

Dean started to cough and waved his arms, trying to clear the air "Bobby?!" he managed to choke out as he looked over to see Bobby bent over coughing hard. Then slowly but surely the air began to clear and Dean squinted as he saw a figure now stood in the centre of the devil's trap, it was Sam. Sam turned to look at him and Dean let out a horrified breath as he saw Sam's blazing yellow eyes.

Sam's eyes met Deans but there was nothing in them which Dean recognised, the stare was hard and cold. Sam looked down at the devil's trap and laughed. With a fluid twist of his head, he glared directly at Bobby, sending the older hunter flying backwards until he was pinned against the far wall. Sam turned as Dean yelled out and his powerful gaze sent Dean flying backwards till he too was held firm against the opposite wall. Sam walked towards Dean, stepping effortlessly out of the devils trap. It took all of Dean's strength to push his head forward so his eyes could meet Sam's. "I want Sam back" Dean growled.

Sam's laugh was mocking "you know what amuses me about you mortals is that you don't accept your own mortality. I could kill you right now, without raising a finger, I'd just think it and you'd be dead". He lent forward so that his mouth was close to Dean's ear "Sam's not here anymore Dean Winchester, if he was, don't you think he'd stop me doing this". Sam pulled a hunting knife from his jeans pocket and dug it deep into Dean's shoulder.

Dean let out an ear piercing yell as the blade dug into his flesh and warm blood began to pour down his chest and arm. Sam pressed the blade in further, ignoring the anguished pleas from Bobby. Sam let his hand drop, leaving the knife sticking out of Dean's shoulder. Dean's breath came in short sharp gasps. Sam smiled and then just for a second, something flashed across his face. With a grunt his hand came up to grasp at his head, fisting at his hair. The smile vanished from his lips and his eyes once again met Dean's. It was then that Dean saw his brother in those eyes and was quick to seize upon it "Sam! Fight it Sam" he gasped, Dean himself fighting against the pain and the warm fingers of unconsciousness which were entwining around him.

Sam looked at him enraged but with a roar, he was gone in a trail of angry black smoke. As he vanished, Dean and Bobby dropped hard to the floor. Dean brought his head up to look around the room and realised wretchedly that Sam was gone and the chance to save his brother lost. His head sunk back and blessed unconsciousness took hold. Bobby was quickly at his side, removing his jacket and pressing it against the wound. _Why didn't he kill us_ Bobby thought to himself frowning at the sight of Dean's blood.

"Maybe he couldn't, maybe Sam stopped him" A voice said behind him. Before Bobby even looked up, he recognised the voice. Missouri Mosley stood at the door, a large bag in her hands "Sweet Jesus Bobby, let me help you get that boy patched up".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean awoke several hours later to find himself laid in Bobby's bed. His shoulder had been bandaged and pain killers had dulled his thinking till his brain felt like it was made of nothing but cotton wool. He lay awake in the darkness, his eyes resting upon a piece of peeling faded wallpaper. He had no idea what time it was but knew it must be late so he was more than a little stunned when the bedroom door opened and Missouri walked in, wrapped in a pink dressing gown and wearing the most ridiculous fluffy slippers. Missouri switched on a small table lamp and Dean blinked in the sudden light, he started to open his mouth but closed it again once he saw her expression. Missouri pulled up a chair and sat by Dean's bed. He looked at her his face confused and somewhat bashful as he quickly pulled the blanket under his chin covering his exposed chest. Missouri ignored his actions and lent forward putting a warm hand to Dean's cheek, raising his face to meet hers "Don't you get it child?" she said softly. "Even after all these years, I'm only just starting to see it. You were chosen Dean".

"Huh?!" Dean's glazed eyes locked on hers as his fingers fidgeted with a thread from his blanket.

"What, don't you think heaven can have an army too?" the corners of her mouth raised into a gentle smile. "Why do you think your soul was wanted so badly Dean?"

Dean's eyes were wide open now as he struggled to clear his fuzzy head and absorb what Missouri was saying.

"because it's pure" Missouri continued ignoring Dean's quizzical expression "...well, pure by human standards anyway. If you'd quit doubting your worth and had a little faith in the powers that be, you'd know its got to be _you_ that performs the ritual. You and your brother form a whole and it's you who can restore the balance". With a grunt she pulled herself out of the chair and walked towards the door "get some sleep honey, you've got a busy day in the morning".

Dean watched her leave, as she closed the door his eyes fell upon a small crucifix fixed to the wall, he looked hard at the figure of Jesus hung upon it "don't look at me like that, if you think I'm gonna go to church every Sunday you're mistaken" he turned over closing his eyes before pausing and turning back "bring Sam back safe and maybe I'll think about it". Dean lay back onto the soft mattress and felt his weight sink into it. He closed his eyes once more "if this isn't the craziest dream..." he mumbled before slowly giving in to the pain relief induced sleep.

Next morning Dean woke early and the hazy dawn found him struggling down the stairs to Bobby's kitchen. Bobby was up too, looking like he'd not slept a wink. He grumbled as he spotted Dean "I was gonna bring this up to you, you should be resting Dean" he said holding up a mug of black coffee. "How you feeling anyway?"

"Well, it's not like a loved one tries to kill me every day...oh wait, maybe it is" Dean sighed giving Bobby a grim smile. "What were those damn pills you shoved down my throat Bobby? I was having weird dreams last night, about Missouri Mosley...in her nightware" Dean added with a chuckle rubbing his eyes hard as though he thought he could rub away the image.

"Dean Winchester!" A voice behind him exclaimed, making Dean turn suddenly and almost spill the mug of coffee down his front.

"Why aren't you sleeping child? You need to build your strength" Missouri was stood behind him, still dressed in the pink dressing down and slippers. She reached up and wacked Dean gently on the back of the head "these are comfy, they're my lucky slippers" she said defensively.

"Hey, hey injured man here" Dean grumbled pointing at his shoulder "I didn't say...wait...you have lucky slippers?" Dean smiled, he couldn't help himself, it felt good to have Missouri around. "When did you even get here anyway?" he muttered rubbing the back of his head.

Missouri didn't answer but instead nodded at Bobby who quietly left the kitchen closing the door behind him. She settled herself at the table and indicated for Dean to sit down. "you weren't dreaming last night Dean, I meant what I said to you" Missouri said as Dean took a seat.

"Missouri, that's crazy talk you know I think all that's a crock of shit" Dean replied

"Don't you start cussing" Missouri scolded "Where there's evil, there's good too. It's a fine balance."

"We've been on our own in this from the start. I lost my mom, my dad and now I'm losing Sam too. Sam prays every day and look where that's got him. And I'm meant to believe there's some higher power looking down protecting us?" Dean tried his best not to sound angry but couldn't help his voice from raising higher, "where the hell are they then?"

"All around honey and they're fighting just as hard as you are. I'm sorry about your mom and dad, I really am but all wars have casualties. You're fighting on heaven's side Dean, you just don't realise it". Missouri reached over and poured herself a cup of coffee before taking a long sip and continuing. "You've always been important Dean. You and Sam are important to each other and whatever evil has taken hold of him, you can release him from it...you just need a little faith"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam was anger incarnate, fury raged in his mind. Ruby stood shrunk against the wall watching him as he strode across the room and stood glaring at his face, _Sam Winchester's face_, in an old dirty mirror which was hung against the wall. "I felt him today" he said bitterly.

"Who?" Ruby whispered fearing his anger.

"Sam Winchester" he replied staring at himself. Suddenly and without warning he smashed his forehead hard against the mirror, cracking the glass. A thin line of crimson blood ran down his nose from a deep gash above his hairline. He stood back, looking at the distorted broken reflection, watching as the blood trickled leisurely down his nose to his lips. "It's like, he's been asleep but today, today I felt him fight me...he stopped me from killing Dean Winchester". Sam reached up and wiped at the blood, smearing red across his cheek giving himself a macabre appearance.

"You're stronger than he is" Ruby said.

Sam shook his head slowly, "he's strong too. I need to put a stop to his interference."

" I can help you, if you'll let me?" Ruby asked moving softly towards Sam, watching him warily as she raised a trembling hand to wipe at the blood on his face.

"and in exchange?" Sam asked grabbing her wrist, wrapping his long fingers around it and pressing them forcefully into her skin.

"My position...by your side" she replied her eyes darting from her wrist to his face.

Sam held her wrist for a moment before releasing it "as you wish" he said simply and Ruby smiled.

Some hours later, as night fell, Ruby and Sam made their way back into the depths of the forest, heading back to the ancient site where everything had begun just a few days before. To Sam it felt like coming home. Ruby had managed to convince him that they needed to repeat the incantation there in order to cleanse him completely of Sam Winchester's soul. Ruby had convinced Sam but hadn't convinced herself that it would work. It was a last resort, Ruby didn't doubt that, but Sam held all the cards and this was all she could try to elevate her position within his ranks.

As they entered the stone circled, Sam knelt without being asked and unbuttoned his shirt. Ruby removed her knife and once again began to carve into his chest. Sam closed his eyes and waited...

Several miles away, Dean was stood within a circle of candles. In his hands he held the book which contained the purification ritual. Dean cast a nervous glance in Bobby's direction before starting to read. At Bobby's feet was a shotgun loaded with salt rounds. Dean knew it would be useless and had told Bobby using the bullets on Sam would be like hitting a bear on the nose with a rolled up newspaper but Bobby had said he just felt better knowing it was there. Bobby listened as he heard Missouri pacing the floor of the bedroom upstairs. He'd made her promise to stay locked in the room, regardless of what she heard. Missouri was a headstrong lady and didn't like it but Bobby had pleaded and eventually convinced her that they couldn't help Sam if they were worried about something bad happening to her. Dean read the summoning ritual, lowered the book and waited.

As before the room slowly began to fill with a thick black smoke, which grew in density until Dean was finding it difficult to breath and even more difficult to make out Bobby's figure stood across from him. As the smoke finally began to clear, Dean took in a deep breath as Sam appeared before him. Dean was taken aback for a moment, as he saw that Sam was knelt on the floor and blood was dripping from his chest. Instinctively he ran forward and crouched at Sam's side, trying to see where the blood was coming from. Sam's eyes opened slowly and Dean staggered backwards as he caught a glimpse of the fiery yellow. Bobby scrambled towards the book, shouting for Dean to continue reading. Sam stood and turned to Bobby sending him slamming against the wall, knocking him unconscious with the brutal force of the hit. Dean grabbed for the fallen book but Sam kicked it hard across the room, quickly levelling a second kick at Dean's face. Dean took the blow and went down, his vision swam and for a second he thought he might pass out but he shook off the urge and clambered back to his feet. He was face to face with Sam now who was staring straight at him, hate practically pouring from his being. Dean felt a sudden burst of white hot pain in his chest, he grabbed at his shirt trying frantically to make it stop. He sank to the floor still clawing at his chest. "Sam...please" Dean gasped as the pain became insufferable in its intensity.

Dean looked up and for a second caught a glimpse of confusion on Sam's face, like there was some internal struggle going on behind those yellow eyes. Dean eyes flicked to the doorway and he saw Missouri there staring intently at Sam. _Ho__ney can you fight it?_Missouri asked Sam without speaking a word.

Sam turned to face her, _I'm tryin__g! _ Sam didn't speak but Sam Winchester's voice was loud and clear in Missouri's head.

"I know you are honey, I know" Missouri said out loud and Sam slowly collapsed to his knees, his head down resting on his chest.

Dean struggled to crawl forward till he held the book in his hands once more. His voice was shaking as he continued to read. Missouri watched Sam still crouched on the floor, mentally bonding with him in an attempt to help suppress the evil he was fighting.

Dean choked out the last few words before falling exhausted to the ground. Missouri hurried over to his side and helped him carefully sit up. "Is it over?" Dean asked realising the pain in his chest had subsided. He had expected something to happen, the room to shake, the floor to crack, anything but the strong silence.

Dean's eyes searched for Sam. He smiled as he saw him sat on the floor near the door, Sam's eyes were the familiar blue green he'd so badly missed. Dean's smile vanished then as he realised something was wrong with his brother. Sam was huddled on the floor, leaning back against the wall and staring blankly forward. Dean crawled over to Sam. He put a hand on the back of his brother's neck, "bro?" he whispered. Sam didn't respond, didn't move, didn't even acknowledge Dean was there and Dean felt something inside himself begin to break.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

3 days and nothing had changed. 3 days of Sam not speaking a word, not moving a limb unless it was moved for him. Bobby had quietly proposed the idea of taking Sam to the hospital but Dean had exploded "_what so they can lock him up and throw away the key? Nobody is taking my brother"_ Bobby shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, trying to ignore Dean's worn expression. Dean would allow no more talk of hospitals after that. Bobby wanted to leave, wanted to hunt down Ruby and Sam's other demon followers but he was troubled by the thought of leaving Dean to cope alone.

5 days passed and Dean had barely left Sam's side for a moment. Bobby silently acknowledged to himself that he now had 2 people to worry about. Eventually Bobby picked up a leaflet about some fancy psychiatric hospital in the next town and left it on Dean's bed. Bobby returned to the house later that night. He checked in on the boys to find the leaflet scrunched up in the bin, Sam asleep on his bed with Dean curled up asleep in the chair beside him.

On the 6th day, Missouri had left to return to Lawrence. At Dean's request, she had attempted to penetrate the wall which blocked Sam's mind from her. She had started to try and crumbled it away but Sam's hands had quickly risen to clutch at his head and a moan escaped his lips. Dean wouldn't let her try again after that and Sam had quickly returned to his catatonic state.

7 days had come and gone as Dean continued to watch obstinately over Sam. Sam looked ill and thin, too thin and Dean had found himself scrambling through the bin for the leaflet Bobby had brought even though he knew the bin had been emptied since he'd thrown it away.

On the morning of the 10th day, Bobby was sick of watching Dean coming apart in front of him and finally convinced him to leave the house to get some fresh air. Bobby knew he was running low of food supplies so he sent Dean out to fetch them breakfast. Dean was gone 20 minutes and his idea of breakfast consisted of 2 candy bars and 2 cans of soda from the nearest gas station. Bobby didn't complain, but instead was relieved to see a little colour had returned to Dean's face.

After that, Dean had begun making regular trips to fetch groceries. Each time though Bobby found Dean was gone a little longer and eventually Dean stopped bothering to bring back any food at all. Bobby recognised the smell of whisky on Dean's breath but knew better than to mention it.

By day 14, Dean broke. Dean had returned to Bobby's place with a noticeable stagger in his step. His eyes settled upon Sam, sat in the same chair and staring blankly at the wall just like he was over 2 hours ago when Dean had left. Dean could hear the faint sound of water coming from the upstairs bathroom where Bobby was busily brushing his teeth. He looked despairingly again at his little brother. Dean knew then that he just couldn't take it anymore, couldn't bear to watch his brother fading away. He walked over and crouched down leaning back on his haunches in front of Sam. He took his brother's face with both hands, pulling him so he was forced to meet Dean's gaze. "Sam, look at me" Dean whispered "I know you can damn well hear me". Sam continued to stare at him his eyes glazed and vacant.

"You think you'll stay safe if you keep hiding in there? Sam?" Dean's voice had risen and Bobby's worried face appeared at the door toothbrush still in hand. "Goddamn it Sam, say something, say anything" before Bobby could comprehend what was happening, Dean had started shaking Sam roughly by the shoulders watching as Sam's head bobbed backwards and forwards. Dean's face had become twisted, frantic and Bobby watched in horror as Dean backhanded Sam hard across the face. Bobby was moving then, diving for Dean as Dean raised his hand to strike Sam again. Blood was dripping from Sam's nose as Bobby tackled Dean to the floor, holding him in a tight bear hug. Dean thrashed against his embrace, his body tensed and then relaxed. Dean pressed his face into Bobby's shoulder, fisting at Bobby's shirt with his hands whilst his back shuddered with silent sobs.

"Dean!" Bobby whispered looking up but Dean was too out it to listen, "DEAN!" he said again louder this time, pulling Dean away from his chest and forcing him to look over at Sam.

Sam had lifted a shaky hand and was wiping at the blood pooling on his top lip, lifting his fingers and holding them in front of his face like he couldn't quite believe the sight. Dean was by his side in a flash crouching again "oh God, Sammy, I'm so sorry, I...I just wanted you back, wanted you to snap out of it" Dean's eyes wandered desperately over Sam's face until their eyes met.

Sam was looking directly at him and his mouth rose in a small dimpled smile that was so familiar to Dean, so perfectly Sam. "Dean...you're an asshole" he mumbled. Dean didn't answer, he couldn't, his face too deeply buried in Sam's neck as he hugged his little brother tightly to him.

End.

**__**

**_Post story note: Thanks for reading and reviewing if you have taken the time to do so. Got to say, since finishing this story I can see it has faults. Firstly, there's a lack of meat on the bones and I must be honest it was rushed, that's for certain. I wish I'd taken more time with it but felt like ideas were coming too thick and fast and I was struggling to find time to expand on them. Anyway, it's my first attempt at a fanfic so if you liked it at least a little, then please check out my other stuff...always working towards improving._**


End file.
